


Trouble

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so not my fault!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmej](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justmej).



“This is so not my fault!”

Jim frowned at his partner. “I didn’t say it was.”

“Yeah, but you were thinking it.”

“How does yelling, ‘Blair get down’ equate to thinking this situation is your fault?”

“It was in your tone.”

“My tone?”

“Yes, your damn tone.”

Jim started to laugh, but flinched as a bullet ricocheted off the crate in front of them and into the wall behind them. “Are you implying this is somehow my fault?”

“Well, you are the cop.”

“And you’re a trouble magnet.”

“Oh, that’s it,” Blair huffed. “You’re so sleeping on the couch tonight.”


End file.
